Confessions
by Sakuda-chan
Summary: Now that S+S has confessed to each other, would their love last when new people come into their lives? Find out here! R+R!
1. Chapter 1

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't sue okay.  
  
2  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic & I wrote this based on my life so be nice! _  
  
3  
  
4 Confessions  
  
By: Sakuda-chan  
  
~~Chapter 1~~  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked the ambered-eye boy next to her.  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan, what is it?" he replied back with a hint of red on his face.  
  
"Um...I-I w-was w-wondering…do y-you wanna go to the mall with me and Tomoyo after school?" she stuttered.  
  
"Uhh...okay I guess."  
  
"Great!" Sakura jumped up happily and hugged him. She suddenly realized what she just did and blushed. Syaoran froze and also blushed, also unexpectedly had a nosebleed.  
  
"Ohohoho!! Look what I got on tape!" said a girl behind a camcorder.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! When will you ever stop that?!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Never, I just can't miss all the kawaii moments you two have!" Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both sweatdropped. Tomoyo thought back to the conversation she and Kero had earlier on the phone.  
  
~~Earlier~~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, are you sure this is a fool-proof plan?" Kero asked.  
  
"Hai, Kero-chan, you know how much Sakura and Syaoran like each other!"  
  
"Demo…that gaki! Still, if it makes my Mistress happy then I'll help you. As long as I get what you promised me!" Kero's stomach growled at the thought.  
  
"Hai hai…you'll get all you can eat pudding."  
  
"Yippee!!" Kero had a big grin on his face now.  
  
"You remember the plan right?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do, let's just get this over with."  
  
~~  
  
Sakura tugged Tomoyo away from Syaoran and asked, "Tomoyo-chan, why did you want me to ask Syaoran to come with us again?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan, it's all part of my plan."  
  
"Hoe? What plan? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Tomoyo replied with a suspicious look on her face.  
  
Sakura shrugged and then walked away to the swings.  
  
"Daidouji, are you sure about this?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"If you can tell her, I'm sure she would confess too."  
  
"Demo…what if she doesn't, I mean, then I would look stupid."  
  
"Just trust your instincts."  
  
Sakura is sitting on the swing thinking. 'Should I tell Syaoran my true feelings, that I can't stop thinking about him and that he's my true? What if he doesn't love me back? Why can't I just tell him? I feel so helpless. I just wanna shout Syaoran, I love you!'  
  
"Syaoran, I love you! That wasn't so hard…but why can't I say it when he's around?" Sakura sighed. "I love you, Syao--"  
  
"Sakura-chan? Who are you talking to?" Syaoran asked.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
That's all for now. Read the next chapter to find out what happens next. Did Syaoran hear what Sakura said? Will S+S confess to each other? Will Kero ever stop eating?  
  
R + R onegai! Aishiteru Shaolan! =)  
  
¤Sakuda-chan¤  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sakura_syaoran01  
  
Until next time, ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't sue okay.  
  
2  
  
3 Confessions  
  
By: Sakuda-chan  
  
~~Chapter 2~~  
  
She froze and turned tomato red. "I-I…uh...nothing...I didn't say anything…"  
  
"Are you okay? Your face is really red."  
  
"I-I'm fine...d-don't worry about me! Heheheh…" Sakura laughed.  
  
Syaoran shrugged and walked away.  
  
~~After school~~  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo walked towards the mall together.  
  
"Boo!" a familiar voice shouted.  
  
"HOEE!!" Sakura jumped and is caught by Syaoran. They both turn beet-red.  
  
"Gomen ne…Shaolan...I mean…Syaoran..."  
  
"D-daijoubu S-Sakura." He replied and had another nosebleed.  
  
"Oh my…" Tomoyo giggled while recording.  
  
"Why you gaki! I mean…uh…hi?" Kero restrained himself because of Tomoyo's plan.  
  
"Kero-chan!! You scared me! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I...uh...Tomoyo promised to buy me ice cream today!" Kero exclaimed.  
  
"I did? Oh, yeah, I did! Come on, let's go to the mall!" Tomoyo grabbed Kero and started running towards downtown.  
  
~~At The Mall~~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, why did you want to come here anyway? Is there something you want to buy?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan, I saw some kawaii outfits the last time I came and I wanted you to come so you could try them on!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Hoee…demo, Syaoran-kun is here and he'll be bored!"  
  
"Iie…I'm sure he'll have fun! Isn't that right Li-kun?"  
  
Syaoran turned red at the thought of Sakura changing clothes.  
  
"Li-kun?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Nani?"  
  
"Never mind, come on Sakura-chan!" She pulled Sakura into the store with Syaoran following them. Kero is in Sakura's book bag eating the ice cream Tomoyo "promised" him.  
  
~~5 minutes later~~  
  
"Come on Sakura-chan, I wanna see how you look!" Tomoyo was very excited.  
  
"Demo…Tomoyo-chan…I don't wanna…" Sakura said unsurely.  
  
"Come on!! Lemme see!!"  
  
"Fine…okay I'm coming…"  
  
The dressing room door slowly opened revealing Sakura, wearing a long skinny silk pink skirt, with cherry blossoms on it.  
  
"Umm…so how do I look?" Sakura asked blushing, knowing Syaoran is looking at her.  
  
"Kawaii!! Sakura-chan, you look so nice, just like I knew you'd be!" Tomoyo went closer to see.  
  
"S-Syaoran-kun?? What do you think?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Y-you l-look…g-great…S-Sakura-chan…" Syaoran said without looking at her eyes.  
  
"Arigatou…Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Let's go buy this for you, I'm sure you'll have some use for it in the future!" Tomoyo looked for her wallet.  
  
"What's going on out there? What's kawaii, I wanna see too!" Kero had finished his ice cream a long time ago and wanted more.  
  
Sakura was changing back to her other clothes and Tomoyo was gone to pay for the skirt. It was only Syaoran there and he didn't hear him. He sat there sighing and talking to himself.  
  
"Why did I come here anyway, I don't have the guts to confess and tell Sakura how I feel about her. She probably doesn't feel the same way, I'm just wasting my time. But it was worthwhile since I got to see her wearing that skirt, she looks so kawaii. Sakura, I love you, do you love me too?"  
  
Kero is able to hear him and thought to himself. 'Hmm, that gaki really does love Sakura, I really don't remember why I don't like him in the first place. He's protected her through everything and they're meant for each other, Tomoyo was right.'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Does Kero really change his mind about Syaoran? Can Syaoran's blushing get any redder?  
  
R + R onegai! Aishiteru Shaolan! =)  
  
¤Sakuda-chan¤  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sakura_syaoran01  
  
Until next time, ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't sue okay.  
  
2 Confessions  
  
By: Sakuda-chan  
  
~~Chapter 3~~  
  
As the gang came out of the store, Tomoyo asked, "Is anyone hungry? I'm starving!"  
  
"YES! Me! I want FOOD!" Kero yelled.  
  
"Hoee…what's good here? How about that little pizzeria?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Okay, you coming right Li-kun?" Tomoyo said winking at Syaoran. (A/N: That doesn't mean what you think it means!)  
  
"I guess so…my stomach is growling." Syaoran said.  
  
"You guys sit down, me and Kero will go order!" Tomoyo smiled and walked away with little Kero in her hand.  
  
"So, Syaoran-kun, what's new?" Sakura looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Umm…nothing." Syaoran thought about what Tomoyo told him. 'You should tell her how you feel or else you might regret it in the future.' He thought to himself, 'Should I tell her how I feel? It's such a big risk. If she says sorry, I don't feel the same way, does that mean our friendship will be ruined?'  
  
"Syaoran-kun? What are you thinking about?" Sakura looked confused.  
  
"Huh? I'm not thinking about anything…what's new about you?"  
  
"Well, I have this problem I've been thinking about for a while."  
  
"Oh? What is it? Maybe I can help you with it."  
  
~~Meanwhile over to where Tomoyo and Kero is~~  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, are you sure it's working? What if the gaki doesn't tell her?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, look, they're talking to each other right now." Tomoyo said with her camcorder in hand recording.  
  
"If you say so, anyway, what's my part in this?"  
  
"Just play along, you'll see."  
  
~~Back where Sakura + Syaoran is~~  
  
"Well, umm…there's this guy that I like and umm…I dunno if I should tell him because it might ruin our friendship and everything. He's really nice to me and we talk a lot."  
  
Syaoran had a hurt look on his face. 'So, she likes someone else already, there's no point in me competing if she isn't even thinking about me. She's too good for me anyway.'  
  
"What do you think I should do? What would you do if you were in my position?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, you should tell him because you might not get a chance to do it later, it may be too late. If you two are really good friends then nothing should change between you." Syaoran made up on the top of his head. 'Wait a minute, this is the advice Tomoyo gave me, why am I telling her this if I'm not following it myself?'  
  
"That's true Syaoran-kun, demo, I'm afraid of the consequences."  
  
"Just call him, tell him to meet you somewhere, and tell him exactly how you feel." Syaoran said, trying not to sound depressed.  
  
~~Over there~~  
  
"Why does the gaki look so sad? Sakura told him that she doesn't like him?" Kero asked.  
  
"No way, she couldn't have! She better not…I mean, why would she do that?" Tomoyo thought for a while. "Come on, let's go back, they'll get suspicious."  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan, Kero-chan, welcome back." Sakura smiled at them.  
  
"Arigatou Sakura-chan."  
  
"Did you order for us?"  
  
"Uh…oops!"  
  
"Nani?? You didn't order? What did you do all that time over there?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Umm…Kero wanted ice cream again and I didn't wanna get him anymore so we argued!"  
  
"Okay…" Sakura said not believing what her best friend told her.  
  
"I-I don't feel hungry anymore…anyway uh…I have a lot of homework so I better go home and get started. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school, ja ne." Syaoran got up and left.  
  
When Syaoran was out of sight, Tomoyo asked, "What did you say to Syaoran? He looked so sad."  
  
"Nothing, we were just talking."  
  
"About what? Did he tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Oops…that we have a math test tomorrow!"  
  
"HOEE!!! Math test!! I gotta go study!!! Sakura screamed. "Come on Kero- chan, we gotta go home!"  
  
"Aww…already? I don't wanna leave yet." Kero tried to sound sad.  
  
"I have pudding for you at home!"  
  
"Okay let's go! C ya later Tomoyo!" Kero flew towards home like a speeding bullet.  
  
"Ja ne, Sakura-chan."  
  
"I'll call you later!" Sakura then ran home.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll just call Li-kun and get him to tell me what happened."  
  
~~Syaoran's POV while walking home~~  
  
I knew I should have told her, but she likes someone else so I shouldn't try to change her mind. I just want to see her happy and if that guy ever tries to hurt my Sakura then he's gonna die!  
  
(A/N: His Sakura hehe)  
  
*Cell phone ringing*  
  
"Moshi moshi? Li Syaoran here."  
  
"Hey Li-kun, it's me Tomoyo."  
  
"Hey, what's up? Something wrong?"  
  
"Iie…I'm just calling because you know, I wanna know what happened while I was away talking to Kero."  
  
"Nothing…she just told me she likes someone else."  
  
"Nani?? Who? No way, she would've told me that!"  
  
"I don't know, she didn't say, she just said that there's this guy friend she likes and she wants to tell him how she feels but she doesn't want to ruin their friendship and stuff. Then she asked me for advice."  
  
"Oh, what did you tell her?"  
  
"I told her what you told me. To tell him before it's too late."  
  
"Well, why didn't You tell her before it's too late."  
  
"I-I…couldn't…after hearing that the one she likes is not me. I guess we're not meant to be."  
  
"LI SYAORAN! You call Sakura-chan up right now and tell her to meet you somewhere and you tell her what you feel, and if you don't, I will!" Tomoyo yelled over the phone. She was pretty tired of Sakura and Syaoran both denying the truth. (A/N: Tomoyo is a bit aggressive, neh?)  
  
"Fine, okay, I will, I can do it myself. I'll call her as soon as we hang up."  
  
"Oh yeah, tell her the math test tomorrow is cancelled."  
  
"What math test?"  
  
"Never mind, just tell her that, now the next time we talk you should have told her! Okay, bye!"  
  
*Click*  
  
Damn, I guess I Have to tell her now. Oh well, I was planning to anyway. I called her with my cell phone. Hopefully she is the one who will pick up and not her stupid brother Touya.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Sakura here."  
  
"Sakura-chan? It's me Syaoran. Can you meet me at the park right away?"  
  
"Gomen ne Syaoran, demo I have a math test to study for!"  
  
"It's cancelled."  
  
"Honto ne!! Yatta! Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Why do you want me there anyway?"  
  
"I have something to tell you, it's important. Oh, don't bring Kero."  
  
"Okay, c ya soon."  
  
It's finally time, I can't back out now. It's now or never. Oh my god, my heart is pounding, what should I say? My mind is going blank! Ack!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
What is Syaoran gonna say to Sakura when she gets there? Will he faint again?  
  
R + R onegai! Aishiteru Shaolan! =)  
  
¤Sakuda-chan¤  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sakura_syaoran01  
  
Until next time, ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't sue okay.  
  
2 Confessions  
  
By: Sakuda-chan  
  
~~Chapter 4~~ (Still in Syaoran's POV)  
  
I was impatiently waiting for Sakura to arrive. What should I say to her? I've been waiting so long for this moment but now I've gone speechless. 'Sakura, I love you, I can't live without you, you are my world.' Is that too much? 'Sakura, you are so beautiful, the first time I saw you I was already in love, even if I didn't seem to show it.' Ahh…what should I say??  
  
Suddenly a sound interrupted my thoughts. It was the sound of Sakura's rollerblades coming at full speed, just the way she does. "Syaoran-kun! I'm here!" she said out of breath.  
  
"At the swings, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Hi Syaoran-kun, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" she said sitting down.  
  
"Well, um…you know how before I told you to tell that guy you liked your true feelings about him before it was too late?"  
  
"Hai…demo I didn't get a chance to yet…"  
  
"I was thinking about what I said and I should've listened to myself."  
  
"Hoee? What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't talk, just listen before I lose my courage."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Sakura-chan, ever since I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even if I was mean to you, gave you my glares, ignored you at times, you were always nice to me, I couldn't understand why. Now I know, it's because you're you, you're nice, beautiful, smart, loving, and more…that's what makes me care for you so much. I-I…I love you Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura looked at me speechless. I couldn't tell what she was feeling. I knew it, she didn't feel the same, I just made a big fool out of myself.  
  
"Syaoran-kun…I…" she managed to say.  
  
"Iie…Sakura-chan, save it, I already know what you're gonna say, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you how I felt." I said as I got up. "I hope we can still be friends."  
  
I ran away from her as fast as I could, trying not to cry. I should have expected this.  
  
~~In Sakura's POV~~  
  
Oh my god...did Syaoran just say he loved me? I can't believe it…but why wouldn't he let me tell him how I felt? He just ran away…is it because he thought I was gonna say I didn't love him back? I have to tell him the truth. Maybe I should ask Tomoyo for advice.  
  
*Ring*  
  
"Moshi moshi, Tomoyo speaking."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!! Syaoran-kun just confessed to me!!"  
  
"Finally! It's about time! Did you tell him how you felt?"  
  
"Iie…I couldn't, he left before I could."  
  
"Nani?? Did he think you didn't feel the same because you like that other guy?"  
  
"What other guy?"  
  
"The one you said you didn't know if you should tell him how you feel."  
  
"Oh! He didn't know I was talking about him!"  
  
"Well talk it over with him! He's probably heartbroken right now."  
  
"Okay, I'll call you back later."  
  
"Ja."  
  
I rollerbladed to Syaoran's apartment as fast as I could. I hope he's home. I rang the doorbell and waited for him to open the door. There was no answer but the door was opened a little so I decided to go in. I looked around and the place was sparkling clean. Where could he be? Then I heard someone talking, it sounded like Syaoran. I walked closer to the room where it was coming from.  
  
"How stupid am I, she already likes someone else, why did I tell her for? She probably hates me now. I might as well go back to Hong Kong since I have no business here. I just hope Sakura's happy."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Syaoran can't go back again! I'll miss him too much! I decided to speak up.  
  
"Iie, Syaoran-kun, you can't go!"  
  
"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um…I wanted to talk to you since you didn't let me before. Your door was opened so I just came in. I hope you don't mind." I looked at him and his face was red. It looked as if he was crying. (A/N: Sorry for making Syaoran cry! Seems like he always does in these ficcies, but it helps my story!)  
  
"It's okay, don't mind my appearance…what is it that you had to come all the way over here to tell me?" he sniffed.  
  
"I think you misunderstood me earlier when I told you about that guy I liked."  
  
"How? What else could it mean?"  
  
"It's not another guy, I was talking about y-" I stopped because there was a big noise outside.  
  
"LI SYAORAN! WHERE ARE YOU? GET OUT HERE NOW!" a very high voice screeched through the whole apartment.  
  
"Oh no…it's her."  
  
"Who is it, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"It's…"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Who can that be? Can Sakura finish what she was going to say? Find out in Chapter 5!  
  
R + R onegai! Aishiteru Shaolan! =)  
  
¤Sakuda-chan¤  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sakura_syaoran01  
  
Until next time, ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't sue okay.  
  
2 Confessions  
  
By: Sakuda-chan  
  
A/N: I forgot to tell you that everyone is 15 years old!  
  
~~Chapter 5~~ (Normal POV)  
  
"It's Meiling. What is she doing here? She's suppose to be in Hong Kong." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Hai…be quiet so she can't hear us."  
  
"Okay, but what I want to tell you, it can't wait and I have to tell you Now."  
  
"Fine, tell me."  
  
"Syaoran-kun, the person I was talking about earlier was y-"  
  
"Here you are Syaoran!!! I have been looking all over for you! Kinomoto what are you doing in Syaoran's apartment! You don't belong here, get out!"  
  
"Meiling, I invited her."  
  
"You did?? Why is your face red like that? Were you crying? What happened? Did Kinomoto do something to you?"  
  
"Leave me alone Meiling, what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Auntie told me to come and get you."  
  
"Well, tell her I'm not going home."  
  
"Yes you are, pack your bags right now. If you're not gonna leave then I'm staying right here with you."  
  
"Fine, just don't talk to me."  
  
"I am your future wife! You are suppose to talk to me! You're suppose to love me!"  
  
"I don't, get it through your head."  
  
"I should go." Sakura interrupted.  
  
"Yes Kinomoto you should." Meiling said glaring.  
  
"No Sakura-chan, stay, you had something important to say to me?"  
  
"Syaoran! Since when did you start calling Kinomoto by her first name?" Meiling was fuming with anger now.  
  
"Since…she's my girlfriend!" Syaoran blurted out. He turned to Sakura, hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, just like he always wanted to. Sakura was surprised but didn't really mind, considering how she felt about Syaoran too. She noticed she was feeling really hot and found herself blushing like a giant red tomato.  
  
"NANI?? You've got to be kidding me! You're married to ME! GET OFF OF HER!" Meiling pulled Syaoran off of Sakura. "You're mine!"  
  
~~In Sakura's POV~~  
  
Oh my god! Did Syaoran just do that? Why is it so hot? What should I do now? Play along? Why did I come here in the first place, oh yeah, I have to tell him, but now Meiling is here…damn why did she have to ruin everything? I look over at Syaoran and he was looking at me like he wanted me to say something.  
  
"Um…Syaoran-kun and I love each other and there's nothing you can do about it!" I said without thinking.  
  
"Why you!" Meiling stomped off to her room.  
  
Syaoran looked at me again and told me, "I think you'd better go, thanks for playing along. Forget what I said earlier okay? See you in school tomorrow."  
  
I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him anymore so I just left after I said bye.  
  
~~2 hours later~~ (Normal POV)  
  
"Why did Meiling have to show up? It's not fair!" Sakura complained to her best friend who was on the other line.  
  
"Sakura-chan, calm down, you'll have another chance to tell him." Tomoyo tried to comfort her.  
  
"Demo I wanted to tell him before!"  
  
"I'll set up something for tomorrow okay, don't worry it'll be fine."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, how can you be so sure?"  
  
"Trust me, I'll think of something."  
  
"Okay, I have to go now, 'otou-san finished cooking dinner, ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne Sakura-chan."  
  
~~The next morning~~  
  
"Li-kun, may I speak to you for a minute?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran before Sakura got there.  
  
"Okay, what is it Daidouji?" Syaoran replied with a dull voice.  
  
"Why didn't you give a chance for Sakura-chan to answer you?"  
  
"Because I knew by the look on her face she didn't feel the same."  
  
"You don't know that for sure! Just give her a chance to tell you."  
  
"How? It's already too late."  
  
"How about you ask her to go somewhere with you after school and then bring up the subject or something?"  
  
"But I told her my feelings already, I have nothing else to say."  
  
"Li-kun, if you really love her then you know, listen to what she wants to tell you."  
  
"Fine, I'll do it when she comes in."  
  
*The bell was about to ring when*  
  
"I'm here!" Sakura said rushing into the classroom. She saw Tomoyo and the rest of her friends waving at her and she waved back. She looked at Syaoran sitting in his seat with his head down. She walked over to him and asked him what was wrong.  
  
"It's nothing Sakura-chan."  
  
"Syaoran-kun, about what I wanted to tell you yesterday. I-"  
  
"Sakura-chan, let's talk about it after school okay? Class is about to start."  
  
"Um…okay." During the whole day of school, it seemed like the longest day ever. Sakura was becoming very impatient and couldn't wait for it to end. Finally the last bell had rung.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled through the hallway. Syaoran turned around to the sweet voice of Sakura and smirked.  
  
"Um…how about we go to the park?" He suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~At the park~~  
  
"Let me speak first Syaoran-kun. I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time."  
  
"Go ahead Sakura-chan."  
  
"Okay, well, we've known each other for a while now and we've been through a lot together, you know, capturing the cards and stuff. In the beginning, yeah you were mean to me, but since then, you've been really kind and helped me in many ways. I still remember that time when Yuki told me that I really didn't like him the way I thought, but like 'otou-san, and then you comforted me."  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura as to tell her to continue.  
  
"Then I thought about it, and then it hit me, the person who I really liked…it was...you…" Sakura started to form tears in her eyes. "That feeling, I've never felt that way about Yuki…but for you, it's different. Syaoran…you're the one I truly love."  
  
Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sakura loved him too!  
  
"Y-you m-mean…the person you were talking about yesterday, was...m-me?"  
  
"Hai, Syaoran-kun. Who else would I be talking about?"  
  
"I-I…don't know, I wasn't thinking."  
  
"So, does this mean…we both like each other?"  
  
"Iie…I Love You." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"I love you too Syaoran!" Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Hai Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Syaoran slowly moved closer to Sakura and gazed into her eyes. Sakura started to get nervous because Syaoran was Really close. She thought, 'What is he doing?? What should I do?'  
  
She closed her eyes and felt warm sweet lips coming together with her own. The feeling was indescribable and she felt like she was on top of the world. She returns the kiss and wishes it would never end.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Finally the S+S confession! But it's not the end yet! Find out what happens next in Chapter 6!  
  
R + R onegai! Aishiteru Shaolan! =)  
  
¤Sakuda-chan¤  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sakura_syaoran01  
  
Until next time, ja ne! 


	6. Chapter 6

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't sue okay.  
  
2 A/N: I know you people don't like to wait, so here's Chapter 6! It's sorta long. ^_^ Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming!  
  
3 Confessions  
  
By: Sakuda-chan  
  
~~Chapter 6~~ (As Syaoran is walking Sakura home)  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Hai Sakura?"  
  
"Do you think we should tell Tomoyo about us yet?"  
  
"Iie, let's have a little fun with her."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We'll just act like nothing happened."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, here we are, I'll call you later." Syaoran kisses Sakura on the cheek and they both blush.  
  
"Ja ne, Syaoran." Sakura said as she walked up the stairs to her house. She smiled at him as she opened the door and went inside.  
  
"And where have you been kaijuu?"  
  
"Sakura no kaijuu! And none of your business!" She stomped up the stairs to her room.  
  
"A little feisty aren't we Sakura?"  
  
"Gomen ne, Kero-chan." Sakura apologized.  
  
"So…did anything happen?" Kero asked with a curious face.  
  
"Hoee? What are you talking about Kero-chan?" Sakura asked trying not to reveal her secret because of course, he would tell Tomoyo.  
  
"Are you sure? Between you and the gaki by any chance?"  
  
"Huh? What could possibly happen between us?"  
  
"Never mind Sakura. Anyway, did you bring any food for me?"  
  
"Oops, sorry, I'll go get some right now."  
  
"YATTA!!"  
  
Sakura rushed down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Hmm…let's see what we have here. Left over pizza, cake, pudding…I wonder what Kero-chan would like to eat." She said sarcastically.  
  
"PUDDING!!!!!" Kero yelled behind her.  
  
"HOOOOEEE!!!!!! Kero-chan, don't do that!!!!" Sakura screamed after she almost had a heart attack. After she calmed down, she took the pudding out, opened it, and gave it to Kero. "You're lucky Touya isn't here."  
  
"Arigatou Sakura!" Kero flew back upstairs with his favorite thing in the world. Sakura sighed and followed him. She thought 'Hmm…maybe I'll just start on my homework.' As she took out her notebook, the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Sakura here."  
  
"Hey it's me Tomoyo."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I just called to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Everything's the same with me."  
  
"Oh. Umm…okay…do we have any homework…?" Tomoyo thought of any question to ask Sakura so she wouldn't sound suspicious.  
  
"Hai, we have Japanese, English, Chemistry, and …Math…yuck." Sakura replied dreadfully.  
  
"Thanks Sakura-chan, ja!"  
  
"Bye Tomoyo-chan." After she hung up, she thought to herself, 'Hmm, that was weird.' The phone rung again.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking."  
  
"Hi Sakura."  
  
"Hey Syaoran, nice of you to call."  
  
"I said I would, didn't I?"  
  
"Hai, so…"  
  
"Did anything suspicious happen?"  
  
Before Sakura replied, she made sure Kero wasn't around. "Well Syaoran, when I got in my room, Kero-chan asked me if anything happened between us. I said nothing happened so he didn't ask anymore. Then Tomoyo-chan called me and asked me the same thing. After I said nothing happened again, she just said bye fast. I don't know what's going on. Do you think they know?"  
  
"No way, how could they possibly find out so fast?"  
  
"I don't know…oh well."  
  
"Let's not jump into conclusions until we find out if they do or not."  
  
The door suddenly opens revealing Touya.  
  
"Sakura, who are you talking to? It better not be that gaki!" Touya looked annoyed.  
  
"Get out of my room Touya!"  
  
"Listen kaijuu, Dad's coming home late tonight I had to cook. Dinner is ready so come down."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right down." Sakura waited 'til Touya left to speak again.  
  
"Syaoran, I have to eat now so I'll call you back or something, ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne, Sakura."  
  
~~In Syaoran's POV~~  
  
I hung up the phone after I said bye and then went to the kitchen because I was thirsty. I open the fridge to take out some Pepsi and popped open the can. Meiling comes in and I said, "What do you want, coming here to ruin my life again?"  
  
"Listen, I only came because your mother told me to come and get you. And most of all, I love you and care for you. I have missed you since you left five years ago."  
  
"You don't love me! Maybe as a cousin, but not as a husband! Why can't you see that? I will Never love you, the only one for me is…Sakura."  
  
"KINOMOTO?? You've got to be kidding, just wait 'til your mother hears about this!" Meiling laughed out loud.  
  
"Meiling, will you get of my face? You're so annoying!"  
  
"What are you talking about, you know you love me being around you!" Meiling said with an innocent face.  
  
"Oh please, like that's gonna work with me."  
  
"Hmph!" Meiling stomped away to call Syaoran's mother.  
  
*Phone rings in China*  
  
"Wai? Li Residence." A servant answered.  
  
"May I speak to Yelan please?"  
  
"Whom may I say is speaking?"  
  
"Meiling."  
  
"Hold on please." The servant went to get Yelan.  
  
"Wai, hello, Meiling, how are you doing?"  
  
"Your son is being very stubborn and won't come back with me to Hong Kong!"  
  
"Is there any particular reason why?"  
  
"He said he fell in love with the Card Mistress."  
  
"What? He's in love? That's impossible, but anyway I told him to get the cards. I guess he has done his job if he can get his hands on them." Yelan considered the possibilities.  
  
"You approve of them together? No way, me and Syaoran are getting married and there's no one that can stop us!"  
  
"I only wanted you two to get married because you are in the family. But in this case, I can make an exception for the Card Mistress since she has magic and we need the possession of the cards."  
  
"Auntie, you can't do this to me, I love Syaoran!"  
  
"Do you really love him? Think about it, don't you love him more like…a brother? And does he love you back?" Yelan asked her.  
  
"I-I…I don't know." Meiling stuttered. She thought about it for a while. 'Maybe she's right, I never thought about it like that before. Syaoran always act so cold to me…but he's actually happy when Sakura is around. I just worry about him too much because he's my cousin. And besides, would he ever love me the way I love him? I shouldn't be so greedy…how could I have been so blind? Syaoran is just…the brother I've never had.'  
  
"You're right auntie, I've been so stupid all along. I have to go, talk to you later, bye!"  
  
"Goodbye, Meiling."  
  
Meiling hung up and then went outside. She thought about going to tell Sakura about her feelings. When she got to the house, she rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?"  
  
"Hai, is Sakura here?"  
  
"Yes, come on in."  
  
"Arigatou, Kinomoto-san." She said as she went inside the house.  
  
"She's right upstairs, the first door on the left."  
  
"Thanks a lot." She went upstairs and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. She knocked again. She pushed the door a little bit and peeked in since it was opened already. 'Hmm, where is Sakura?'  
  
~~In Sakura's POV~~  
  
Did someone just knock on my door? 'tou-san and 'ii-chan would know I'm taking a shower. Then…who could it be? I-it's n-not a g-ghost…i-is it? Hoee…I should get out now.  
  
~~A Few Minutes Later~~  
  
Please oh please let no one be out there. Eek! I see a shadow on my bed! …Where's Kero when you need him?! I should just go downstairs.  
  
~~Normal POV~~  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"HOOEE!!! The ghost knows my name!!!" Sakura screamed and ran as fast as possible but couldn't move her legs. "Help help help!!"  
  
"Calm down Sakura, it's just me, Meiling!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Yeah?" Sakura asked looking confused. She thought, 'Since when was Meiling so nice to me?'  
  
"I was wrong."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Syaoran. You deserve him."  
  
"Meiling, are you okay? Do you know what you're saying?"  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan. I thought about it and what I feel for Syaoran is like what you feel for what's his name…Yukito. And anyway, Syaoran loves You."  
  
Sakura froze. She couldn't believe her ears. She didn't know what to say. Should she tell Meiling that she and Syaoran are already together? Meiling tried to look for an emotion on Sakura's face. Sakura just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Kinomoto?"  
  
~~  
  
Will Sakura tell Meiling? Will Meiling overreact? Will everything be okay? Find out in Chapter 7!  
  
R + R onegai! Aishiteru Shaolan! =)  
  
¤Sakuda-chan¤  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sakura_syaoran01  
  
Until next time, ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't sue okay.  
  
2 A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's Chapter 7! Sorry for the delay!  
  
3 Confessions  
  
By: Sakuda-chan  
  
~~Chapter 7~~  
  
"H-hai, Meiling-chan?"  
  
"Kinomoto, did you hear what I said before?"  
  
"Hai…demo are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. But I didn't tell Syaoran how I feel yet. So, do you like him?"  
  
"I…uh…" Sakura looked down and blushed.  
  
"So I guess you do. Did you confess?"  
  
"I…"  
  
"Sakura!!" something popped up in her face.  
  
"HOOEE!!" Sakura screamed and jumped up. "Kero-chan! I told you not to do that to me!"  
  
"Sorry, but I'm hungry!"  
  
"Hoe…fine, I'll get you something to eat."  
  
"Um…I think I better go now, it's late. I'll talk to you next time."  
  
"Okay, I'll open the door for you."  
  
"Iie, it's okay, you get some food for that stuffed animal."  
  
"Mou! I am not a stuffed animal you…Chinese gaki's cousin!"  
  
"Ja ne, Kinomoto."  
  
"You can call me Sakura!"  
  
"Okay!" Meiling said as she went outside and shut the door behind her. Sakura then went to the kitchen to see what she could find for Kero.  
  
"Hmm…how about this…piece of chocolate cake?"  
  
"Yatta! Gimme gimme gimme!" Kero smiled.  
  
Sakura thought, 'How old is that thing? Oh well…it's still good, it's still good.'  
  
~~In Syaoran's POV~~  
  
I wonder what Sakura's doing right now. Maybe I should call her again. Did I just hear the door close? Who could it be? Meiling? Why would she be out in this time of the day?  
  
"Syaoran!! I need to talk to you!" Meiling's screechy voice shouted.  
  
I decided to hide because the last thing I wanted to do was talk to Her.  
  
"Syaoran, where are you? This is important!"  
  
I dashed into my closet and closed the door silently as I could. I could hear that she was going to come into my room.  
  
"Come on Syaoran! Stop hiding from me!" Meiling said as she looked under the bed and around the room. I stopped breathing so she wouldn't hear that either.  
  
"It's about you and Sakura!"  
  
What? What can that possibly be about? Me and Sakura? I then came out of my hiding place.  
  
"What about me and Sakura?"  
  
"Heh, I knew that would work."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I just want to tell you that I think you and Sakura should be with each other."  
  
"NANI? Meiling…are you sick?" I went over to her and felt her forehead.  
  
"No I am not sick! I am fine! I thought about it and I decided that it's the way it should be. We're cousins and that's all we're ever gonna be! You're like a brother to me and that's the way I feel about you, that's it."  
  
I thought about strangling her and asking her what she did with Meiling, but she looked like she was being sincere and I believed her.  
  
"Really? You really think of me like that? Thank you."  
  
"It's no problem. Do you ever planning on telling Sakura about how you feel?"  
  
"I…" Syaoran thought about if he should tell her. 'Hmm…I can tell her…she can keep a secret…'  
  
Meiling stared at Syaoran waiting for an answer.  
  
"I have already."  
  
"Really? What did she say?"  
  
"She feels the same."  
  
"That's great! Why not ask her to be your girlfriend?" Meiling smiles.  
  
"We're…going out already…but Meiling, you can't tell anyone yet. You're the first to know."  
  
"Honto! I'm so honored! I won't tell a soul!"  
  
"Thank you, I have to go now. Talk to you later Meiling." Syaoran said smiling.  
  
"See ya Syaoran!" Meiling smiled back and thought. 'Syaoran is so happy now, I'm so glad. He deserves the best, even if it's not me.'  
  
~~In Syaoran's Room~~  
  
*Phone rings*  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Syaoran answered.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, it's me." Sakura replied.  
  
"Hey, what's new?"  
  
"Meiling came over before and said she doesn't love you anymore like that."  
  
"Yeah, I heard. She just told me too."  
  
"Does she know? Did you tell her?"  
  
"Hai, I did, demo she's the first one."  
  
"Okay. I wonder if Tomoyo would get mad because she isn't the first." She laughed.  
  
"Maybe you should call her then."  
  
"Good idea Syaoran. I'll talk to you later. Love you!"  
  
"Ja ne. Love you too!" Syaoran then hung up and sighed. 'Life is perfect.'  
  
~~  
  
I know it's kinda short, I'll make it longer next time!  
  
R + R onegai! Aishiteru Shaolan! =)  
  
¤Sakuda-chan¤  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sakura_syaoran01  
  
Until next time, ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't sue okay.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's Chapter 8!  
  
Confessions  
  
By: Sakuda-chan  
  
~~Chapter 8~~  
  
"I am so happy for you two!" Tomoyo exclaimed after hearing the good news Sakura told her. "I knew he could do it sooner or later."  
  
"Hoee...did you talk to him about it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, he did ask me to help him."  
  
"Oh I see. Anyway, Meiling came over before and said she only loves Syaoran like a brother so she doesn't have a grudge against me anymore!"  
  
"Really? That's great! Oh yeah, am I the first to know about you two?"  
  
"Well, Syaoran sorta told Meiling first. Demo, you're the first person I told!"  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo said with a hint of disappointment.  
  
"How can I make it up to you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ooh, I know! I got some new clothes for you to try on that I just finished making! They are so kawaii! Let me record you in them!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.  
"Hoee...I'll come over tomorrow after school okay?"  
  
"Sure! I gotta help my mother with something so I'll see you tomorrow at school! Ja Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Bye Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
~~The next morning in school~~  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran-kun, ohayo Tomoyo-chan, ohayo Meiling-chan!" Sakura said as she stepped into the classroom. They all replied back to her and smiled. Syaoran blushed because he couldn't help it. Tomoyo noticed and said, "Kawaii!"  
  
During the whole day of school Syaoran couldn't concentrate because he couldn't help staring at the person who sat in front of him. He thought, `I can't believe we're together, it's like a dream come true! She's so beautiful...and she loves Me! Of all the people...I'm so happy.' He smiled just thinking back to the time of their confession.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
~~At the park~~  
  
" Syaoran...you're the one I truly love."  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sakura loved him too!  
  
"Y-you m-mean...the person you were talking about yesterday, was...m-me?"  
  
"Hai, Syaoran-kun. Who else would I be talking about?"  
  
"I-I...don't know, I wasn't thinking."  
  
"So, does this mean...we both like each other?"  
  
"Iie...I Love You." He smiled.  
  
"I love you too Syaoran!" Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly.  
  
~~End of Flashback as The Bell Rings~~  
  
Syaoran then thought about that kiss they both shared together. He blushed again.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" A familiar sweet voice asked him.  
  
"H-hai?" Syaoran replied snapping back to reality.  
  
"Daijoubu? You're really red. Are you hot? Sick?" Sakura looked at him with worry.  
  
"Iie, I was just daydreaming." Syaoran froze. `Aiya, I shouldn't have said that.'  
  
"Oh, about what?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Um...uh...nothing, I was wondering what we were gonna do later."  
  
"I can't do anything. I promised Tomoyo-chan that she could record me in her new outfits she made for me. But of course, you are most welcomed to come along."  
  
"Maybe you should ask Daidouji first. Or I'll just find something else to do."  
  
"Hold on a second." She turned to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Can Syaoran come over after school too?"  
  
"Sure...I made some matching clothes for him too!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Hoeee...thanks!" Sakura smiled and sweatdropped at the same time.  
  
~~After School~~  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo walked out of the school together.  
  
"Hey guys wait up!"  
  
Sakura turned around to see Meiling.  
  
"Meiling-chan, what's up?"  
  
"I was wondering what you guys were gonna do after school."  
  
"Oh, we're going to Tomoyo-chan's house to try on some outfits!"  
  
"Can I come onegai?" Meiling pleaded. "I have nothing else to do! I'm so bored!"  
  
"Um...is it okay with you Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Sure you can come Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Great!"  
  
Syaoran sighed and knew he had a long day ahead of him. Somewhere up above them on a tree someone was watching them.  
  
~~~~~~  
Who could that be? Someone evil? Find out in the next chapter of Confessions! Sorry this one is kinda short.  
  
R + R onegai! Aishiteru Shaolan! =)  
Sakuda-chan  
http://www.geocities.com/sakura_syaoran01  
Until next time, ja ne! 


	9. Chapter 9

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't sue okay.  
  
2 A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's Chapter 9!  
  
3 Confessions  
  
By: Sakuda-chan  
  
~~Chapter 9~~  
  
~~Later that day~~  
  
"What time is it Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Umm…it's almost 7 o'clock." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Hoe! I have to go home. It's my turn to cook dinner tonight!" Sakura jumped up and gathered all her stuff.  
  
"Aww…we were just getting to the nice dresses!" Meiling moaned.  
  
"It's okay, we can finish another day!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow at school! Bye Syaoran!" Sakura waved and left the room.  
  
"I should go too." Syaoran got up. 'I have a weird feeling…I should take walk her home just to be safe.'  
  
"Okay Li-kun…I know you want to keep Sakura safe." Tomoyo grinned at Syaoran and he blushed. "Ja ne."  
  
"Ja Syaoran!" Meiling yelled.  
  
"Ja Meiling, Tomoyo." Syaoran ran outside to catch up with Sakura.  
  
"Sakura! Wait for me!"  
  
"Hoe? Syaoran?"  
  
"Hai, can I walk you home?"  
  
"Of course Syaoran, I'd love it if you would."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Syaoran took Sakura's hand and held it for the entire walk to her house.  
  
~~At Sakura's Front Door~~  
  
"Do you want to come in Syaoran?" Sakura asked sweetly.  
  
"Iie…it's okay, maybe some other day. We have a lot of homework to do anyway."  
  
"Hai…so I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay, I love you Sakura." Syaoran gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too Syaoran." Sakura said while blushing.  
  
Syaoran waved goodbye while Sakura waved back at him. Then he walked toward his house, still having a strange feeling like something was going to happen.  
  
As Sakura started up the stairs to her room, the doorbell rang. 'Hm…did Syaoran forget to tell me something?' She went back downstairs with a big smile on her face. She opened the door and said "Syaoran!" But once she looked up at the person, it wasn't her beloved. "Hoe?"  
  
"Hello there, Sakura-chan. My name is Eriol Hiragizawa. How are you?"  
  
"Um…hi Hiragizawa-kun…how do you know my name?"  
  
"You can call me Eriol. It's a long story. May I come in?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sakura and Eriol walk to the living room and sat down.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"It's okay. Is your father around?"  
  
"Uh…let me check." Sakura got up and went upstairs to see.  
  
A minute after she left Kero came downstairs.  
  
"I hope there's pudding in the fridge." He said as he flew towards the kitchen but feels a familiar aura. 'Clow's aura?' He thought to himself. 'No way it couldn't be…he's gone…' He peeked into the living room and saw Eriol.  
  
Eriol looked up because he felt a familiar aura too. "No use peeking around Kero-chan."  
  
"How do you know me? Who are you?" Kero demanded as he flew out.  
  
"I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed. It's been a long time Keroberos."  
  
"R-reincarnation? No way. Sakura's dad is the reincarnation."  
  
"Me and him are each a half. We both make him up together."  
  
"Hm…that is very interesting. So, what brings you here?"  
  
"I'm just visiting to see how everything is going. Spending so much time in England is kinda boring."  
  
"Oh I see…by any chance, do you have any pudding?" Kero drooled.  
  
"Uh…no I don't…" Eriol sweatdropped.  
  
"That's okay…I'll go check the fridge. See ya!" Kero flew away.  
  
Sakura came down the stairs with Fujitaka. When Eriol saw them, he stood up and smiled.  
  
"Eriol-san! Long time no see! How are you?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"I am okay, and you?"  
  
"Things are good. What brings you to Japan?"  
  
"I just came to see how my other half is doing."  
  
"How long will you be staying?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll attend school here for fun."  
  
"That's a great idea! I'm sure you'd fit right in with Sakura and her friends."  
  
Sakura stood there not knowing what to do since she didn't know what they were talking about.  
  
'Other half? What could that mean?'  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Sakura, this is Eriol-san."  
  
"Yes, we have met when she opened the door for me." Eriol took out his hand and shook Sakura's.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Eriol-kun. Will you be coming to my school? It will be so much fun! You can meet Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan, and the others too!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? She sounds nice. Will you introduce me to her?"  
  
"Of course! Do you want to go to her house? Can we otou-san?"  
  
"Sure Sakura, make sure you come home for dinner okay?"  
  
"Arigatou!" Sakura smiled.  
  
~~Outside~~  
  
"So, Eriol-kun, are you going to be staying at our house?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure, if you and your family lets me."  
  
"Of course! I'd be honored! Do you like video games?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty good at them, why do you ask?"  
  
"Kero-chan has been bugging me to play with him all the time…so I was wondering if you could play with him instead…you know 'cause I'm not that good and stuff…"  
  
"Ooh, I forgot something!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"Hoe? What's wrong?"  
  
Eriol searched in his pocket and pulled something out.  
  
"HOEE!!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
What is that thing that Eriol took out? Find out in the next chapter of Confessions!  
  
R + R onegai! Aishiteru Shaoran! =)  
  
¤~Sakuda-chan  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sakura_syaoran01  
  
Until next time, ja ne! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't sue okay.  
  
A/N: Here is the longly waited for, the continuation of Confessions!! Sorry I took so long! By the way, I would like to thank you all to those who have read and reviewed my fic. Keep them coming!  
  
Confessions  
  
By: Sakuda-chan  
  
~~Chapter 10~~  
  
"Ahh! What happened?? Fire?!" A small black flying cat asked.  
  
"It's nothing Spinel Sun." Eriol explained. "Sakura-san, this is Spinel, Spinel, this is Sakura-san."  
  
"Hoe? You look just like Kero-chan!" Sakura said.  
  
"Kero-chan? Doko?" He looks around looking for his rival.  
  
"Oh, he's not here, but nice to meet you. Are you a guardian too?"  
  
"Hai, me and Nakuru are guardians for Eriol."  
  
"Who's Nakuru?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, she is somewhere. She always likes to hang around looking for friends." Eriol replied.  
  
"You want me to get Kero-chan for you, Spinel-chan?"  
  
"Iie, it's okay, maybe I'll meet him later."  
  
They soon reached Tomoyo's house. Sakura rang the doorbell and the butler came and opened the door for them.  
  
"I will get Miss Daidouji for you Miss Kinomoto. Come right in."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
The butler escorted them to the living room before leaving to get Tomoyo. She arrived a few minutes later.  
  
"Sakura-chan! What a surprise!" She said glancing over to Eriol. "Who's your friend Sakura-chan?" 'He's cute.'  
  
"Oh, this is Eriol-kun! He just came from England. Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan. Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun."  
  
Eriol took out his hand to shake with Tomoyo's. "Hello there. How are you?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed as she touched his hand. "I-I'm fine. And you?"  
  
Eriol noticed her sudden face changed and he changed to his evil grin. "I am very well, since I have met a beautiful girl today."  
  
"Honto? Who?" Tomoyo asked him densely. "Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh...never mind. So what's new?" Eriol asked changing the subject but keeping his smile.  
  
"I was just making new outfits for my kawaii Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said starry-eyed.  
  
"Hoe...Tomoyo-chan. You don't have to."  
  
"No it's no problem at all! Besides, I bet Li-kun enjoys it the most!"  
  
"Oh! How is my cute descendant doing?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hoe? Who's that?" Sakura was so confused.  
  
"You know, Syaoran. Your boyfriend." Eriol smiled.  
  
"H-how did you know Eriol?"  
  
"I know everything. I can read minds you know."  
  
"Oh really?? What am I thinking?" Tomoyo demanded.  
  
"You're thinking how cute I am and how it could be like if we were together!"  
  
"NANI!" Tomoyo blushed red as ever. "Uh...be right back!" She then quickly walked out of the room.  
  
"Wow! Is that true?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Hehe...I was sorta playing around. I didn't think she'd take it so seriously." Eriol thought 'I guess I was right.'  
  
"So uh, anyway, I think it's time to go home for dinner. I'll go tell Tomoyo-chan we're leaving."  
  
"Okay." Eriol replied as Sakura left the room. When Sakura returned a few minutes later, Eriol got up and walked to her. Tomoyo by that time has calmed down back to her normal skin color.  
  
"Ja, Tomoyo-chan! See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Ja ne, Sakura-chan, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo started to blush again. Eriol stepped up to Tomoyo and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Ja ne Miss Daidouji."  
  
~~Outside~~  
  
"Wow Eriol-kun, you kiss Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"It was nothing, Sakura-chan."  
  
~~Next morning~~  
  
"Ohayou Syaoran!" Sakura said as she walked into the classroom.  
  
"Ohayou Sakura! Wow, you're early, what a surprise!"  
  
"Mou Syaoran!" Sakura responded pouting.  
  
"Gomen gomen Sakura." Syaoran gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed.  
  
"So did anything happened after I brought you home?" Syaoran asked concerned.  
  
"Iie, everything was fine. Demo someone came over."  
  
Before Syaoran could ask any more, other classmates started to come in.  
  
"I'll tell you later okay Syaoran?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Class, we have someone new in our class today. Please come in!" Terada-sensei said.  
  
A mysterious person walked in smiling.  
  
"It's you!" Syaoran exclaimed getting out of his seat.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Who is this mysterious person? It's not that much of a surprise though.  
  
R + R onegai! Aishiteru Shaoran! =)  
  
¤~Sakuda-chan~¤  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sakura_syaoran01  
  
Until next time, ja ne! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't sue okay.  
  
A/N: Here's Chapter 11 of Confessions! I'm so sorry for the long wait ^_^;  
  
Confessions  
  
By: Sakuda-chan  
  
~~Chapter 11~~  
  
"Well, hello there my cute descendant." Eriol grinned with his evil smile.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here?" Syaoran asked him angrily.  
  
"Can't you be happy that I'm here to visit you?"  
  
"No, I know you got something bad in mind to do to me."  
  
"Now how can you think that? I'm not that kind of person you think I am."  
  
"Yeah, sure Hiragizawa."  
  
~~After school~~  
  
"Hey Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said as she met up with her friends at the usual place.  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said smiling but blushing at the same time because someone was there also.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Sakura asked.  
  
"How about you all come over to my house to try out new clothes I made for all of you guys!" Tomoyo said with the starry look in her eyes.  
  
"Hoe, I guess so. I have nothing better to do anyway." Sakura answered.  
  
The group spent around 2 or 3 hours trying on clothes, which they took home because Tomoyo made them, and they couldn't say no to her.  
  
~~Outside~~  
  
"Ano, Sakura, you look really nice in those clothes Tomoyo made for you." Syaoran said blushing.  
  
"Honto ne? Arigatou Shaoran-kun." Sakura looked down blushing also.  
  
As they got to the front door to Sakura's house, Syaoran leaned down to give Sakura a kiss. Sakura returned it deeply since she's been waiting so long to kiss him again. Inside the house Touya is getting annoyed at Syaoran because according to him, no one is allowed to touch his sister. Somehow in his mind he believed that Syaoran would hurt her kaijuu because he doesn't want to give her up.  
  
~~The Next Morning~~  
  
A moving truck is stopping down the street from Sakura's house. The truck horn was so loud it woke Sakura from her deep sleep of dreams about Syaoran.  
  
"Hoe, what could that be?" Sakura said. She went to look outside her window and saw the truck. "Ooh a new family is moving in! I can't wait to meet them!" Since it was Saturday, Sakura took her time to get ready for breakfast. Afterwards, she decided that she would go over to her new neighbors and greet them. She baked some chocolate chip cookies and left the house. She rung the doorbell hoping someone was not too busy to answer. The door opened and there was a girl standing there.  
  
"Yes may I help you?" The girl asked.  
  
"Um, hi, my name is Kinomoto Sakura and I came over to welcome you to Tomoeda!" Sakura said warmly.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm really busy right now I'll talk to you some other time." Celia replied.  
  
"Gomen ne!"  
  
"It's okay. My name is Li Celia. Are you going to Tomoeda High School?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe we can go to school together!"  
  
"Okay Li-chan! Ja ne!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"You can call me Celia-chan!"  
  
"Bye Celia-chan! You can call me Sakura-chan!"  
  
~~Monday Morning~~  
  
Sakura walked up to Celia's doorstep and rung the doorbell. An old man opened the door that she didn't recognize.  
  
"May I help you miss?" The man asked.  
  
"Hai, I'm looking for Celia-chan?"  
  
"Celia? Miss, are you trying to pull some kind of prank? Celia is my daughter but she died 3 years ago." The man's face faulted as he thought about his deceased daughter.  
  
"Iie! Gomen!" Sakura shook her head and ran down the block. 'What the hell's going on?' She thought.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Uh oh, does that mean Celia is a ghost? Find out in the next chapter of Confessions!  
  
R + R onegai! Aishiteru Shaoran! =)  
  
¤~Sakuda-chan~¤  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sakura_syaoran01  
  
**If you would like to know when I update my fics, go to http://groups.yahoo.com/group/SSFanfics/ and sign up!  
  
Until next time, ja ne! 


End file.
